


Stop And Stare | Stiles Stilinski

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Well I would like an imagine where the reader dresses as Harley Queen. It would be the one in the suicide squad airport scene. And she has the bat too. The plot would be that the pack are amazed that she dressed like that since she doesn’t dress provocative. And when they see her hot body they are in shock. Also it would be a Stiles x reader❜❜-STILESCANSTEPONMEPairings: Stiles Stilinski x F!ReaderFeaturing: Stiles Stilinski, Y/n (Reader), Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin, Mason.Summary: the pack are shocked at what y/n is wearing, but she is pretty mellow about it.WARNINGS: Harley Quinn costume, fluff, nothing too life-threatening.Word Count:A/N: e/c= eye colour…Got a Stiles Stilinski or Teen Wolf request? Send it in!
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 29





	Stop And Stare | Stiles Stilinski

The whole pack stared at you in shock. Blinking rapidly. You gave them an uneasy smile. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, as their eyes raked over your body.

“So, who’s ready to go to the party?” You asked. Giving them a small smile.

“What have you done with the sweet innocent y/n, who dresses modestly?” Lydia spoke first.

“Yeah?” Scott and Malia spoke.

“Are you possessed?” Liam asked.

“Definitely, possessed, maybe it’s the Nogitsune.” Mason spoke. Liam and Mason looked at each other. Nodding their heads in agreement. While you gave them a look of disbelief.

“No, I’m not possessed.” You responded. Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion at their reactions.

“You look hot.” Stiles stumbled out. Making everyone looked at Stiles. Making his cheeks turn a light shade of red. A warm feeling washed over your body. As you smiled at him.

“Thank you, baby.” You cooed.

“Not that you don’t look hot when you don’t wear revealing clothes, because you do, it is just you look extra hot in that costume.” He shuttered out. His cheeks growing redder.

Scott let out a chuckle. His hands clamping on Stiles shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

“Come on, guys, let’s go to that party.” Scott spoke. Letting go of Stiles shoulder and walking past you. Giving you a reassuring smile. He squeezed your shoulder as he moved past you and out the door.

Mason and Liam following behind him, giving you a suspicious look. Still believing you were possessed by something. Malia followed behind them sniffing you as she walked past you. You gave her a questionable look. Lydia followed behind Malia, smirking at you as she walked past.

Stiles quickly came up to you.

“Shall we follow them or…” You spoke, only for Stiles to cut you off by pressing his lips against yours. Kissing you passionately. His hands cupping the side of your face, while your hands held onto the back of his neck.

Stiles pulled his lips away from yours after a few seconds. His brown eyes staring into your e/c eyes with so much love.

“Now we can go.” Stiles spoke. Letting go of the side of your face and pulling away from you. His hand slipping into yours. He winked at you while you just stared at him in awe, as he pulled you out of the room and towards the pack….


End file.
